Hunter Hamlin
History Origin Hunter grew up on the streets of Detroit, Michigan. His father worked at an automotive factory while his mother waitressed for a living. After his father was laid off from work due to budget cuts, the family of five (Hunter has identical twin sisters that are two years younger than him), were solely dependant on Hunter’s mother’s income. His father, devastated by the loss of his job, never was able to get back on his feet. The one thing Hunter’s father was good at, that he never seemed to struggle to supply the house with, was drinking. Hunter’s father developed a deep depression, knowing that his wife was supporting all of them, causing him to drink even more. One night, one of Hunter’s sisters left their jump rope out and their father, in a drunken stupor, tripped over it. Angered, his father went to punish the daughter for leaving out her toy. When he went into their shared room, he took off his belt and proceeded to beat both of the girls with it, saying that they’re identical, so if one of them made the mistake, the other one was likely to as well. Hearing his little sisters cries from the other room, the eight year old Hunter went into his sisters’ room to see what was going on. His father yelled at his son, telling him to get out of there as he had no right to be there. Hunter, seeing his sisters’ pain, and feeling the protective brother instinct kick in, yelled at his dad to leave them alone. In a drunken rage, Hunter’s dad turned all of his attention on Hunter, beating him with the belt and even breaking Hunter’s arm. He’d then whisper to Hunter that since he wanted to protect his sisters so bad, every time they messed up, Hunter would get a beating. This “arrangement,” went on for years, seeing Hunter experience many broken bones, lit cigarettes put out on him, and various beatings. Hunter’s mother took a blind eye to the situation, pretending that it wasn’t happening, though Hunter believed she actually didn’t know about them (he thought his father lied about what was going on, and would never believe him over his dad). Hunter’s sisters tried their best to stay out of trouble, as they knew their big brother was the one that took the punishment for it. It was unfortunate, that it seemed as if their dad tried to find reasons to beat Hunter; the girls were late to soccer practice (when the dad drove them), Hunter didn’t achieve Eagle Scout fast enough (though Hunter was the first in his troop to get this level), the girls got an A- not an A+ on their test, etc. When Hunter was thirteen and getting his usual after school beating, he noticed his mother coming home early from work and saw his dad beating him. To his surprise, his mother didn’t actually come to his aid. Hunter became confused and wondered why she didn’t see him, wondering if he was invisible or something. It was at this time that his powers first manifested, causing him to actually go invisible. His father, naturally, was confused and started yelling, but Hunter couldn’t hear it. He saw his dad charge into his sisters room, and followed after him. He saw his dad grabbing both of his sisters by the hair, and started to drag them out of their room. The girls were kicking and screaming, though Hunter still couldn’t hear it. Hunter saw that his dad was going to drag them down to the basement, the place where Hunter got the worst beatings of them all. The girls also knew, and screamed at the top of their lungs. It was during this point that Hunter became visible again, and his body started to absorb his sisters’ screams. He ran after his sisters, hand stretched out, trying to reach them. His dad let the girls go as he opened the door to the basement, and at that moment, Hunter sent a sonic push attack at his father by accident. The attack pushed his dad down the stairs, resulting in their dad breaking his neck on the way down and dying. His mother, hearing what happened rushed to the basement stairs as Hunter’s sisters ran to him. Hunter’s mother, in complete devastation from seeing what happened to her husband, ran upstairs, went into the kitchen, and grabbed a butcher’s knife. She started to head right for Hunter, claiming she would finish what his father never did. Hunter held his sisters tight, shut his eyes, and somehow turned them all invisible. The mother, confused and scared, dropped the knife, and quickly went into the other room to call the police. Hunter and his sisters took the time to sneak into their rooms, pack up a few things, and together ran away from home. Several years went by with Hunter able to protect and support his sisters by staying in various motel rooms with the money he made dealing drugs and robbing stores with a gang he joined in New York City; he took his sisters to New York as he figured it was the last place his mother would go looking for them. He didn’t like the lifestyle they were leading, but he saw no other way to keep his sisters safe. When Hunter turned eighteen, he enlisted in the Army to try and get some money to send home to his sisters. Hunter started at an automatic Private First Class status, due to being an Eagle Scout before hand. He sent almost his entire paycheck back to his sisters, making sure they had the funds to keep staying in motels and go to school so they could make something of themselves and not have to do what he did. He was rather proud of the fact that he kept them out of the gang lifestyle, in school, and off of drugs. Even in the Army, Hunter kept his gang connections, but kept them quiet as a means to protect his sisters when he wasn’t there. At the age of 20, Hunter was being considered for the promotion from Private First Class to that of Specialist. Before he could be formally evaluated though, his past finally caught up with him. As Hunter continued his gang activities while in the Army during his leave of absences, it didn’t take long before SHIELD took notice of him. SHIELD caught him during a sting operation, and took him into custody. Upon seeing his record, and seeing he had some skills, SHIELD gave him the deal of working for them for ten years or jail time for twenty to life (the sentence was fairly high due to the quantity of drugs he had on his person at the time of his arrest). Wanting to make sure he could still protect his sisters, he took the deal to work for SHIELD. Life as a SHIELD Cadet Hunter has gone on several top secret missions under the commanding orders of Nick Fury Jr. He has been put in some morally grey areas, being forced to end innocent life to save others, or spare one innocent and let millions die. He's even been sent on a mission out of the country, and left there to figure out how he'd return without any warning about it. These missions have only made Hunter more and more distrustful of SHIELD, but with his situation the way it is, he feels stuck. With no way out, Hunter continues to do the missions he's asked to do, letting it chip a little away at his soul each time. Fotunalately, Hunter has been able to make a few allies/friends while in SHIELD. He's stated to gain the trust of his S.O, Huan Xioa-Deckard, as well as starting to form a professional relationship with Agent Sadie Brown. He still knows to keep them both at a distance, but also knows to keep them close enough to be able to count on them when needed. Powers & Abilities Powers Invisibility: Invisible to Visible Spectrum (human eyes, cameras) Invisible to heat detectors, infrared) Able to turn objects invisible up to a truck sized object Able to turn a group of 5 invisible -Turns self invisible -Turn item(s) he’s touching with his hands invisible -Includes people, but in order to turn multiple people invisible, they all have to be holding hands (similar to how phasing is done) Audiokenisis: Affect Inner ear and cause vertigo Create or absorb sonic attacks up to ability to shatter glass Can absorb sound or create deafening noise 15 meters Shatter Solid Objects up to a 3 story building Force Blast 3000lbs TNT -Body absorbs sound around him, creating a “cone of silence” -Everyone within the cone would be unable to hear anything as a result of him absorbing all the sound around him -15 meter radius -Does not affect telepathy -Sonic attacks that generate from the hands -Can be push attacks ranging in strength -Max blast is 3000lbs TNT -Limited by amount of sound absorbed (see weaknesses) Abilities Weapon Usage: Hunter has been traied by the US Army and SHIELD in a variety of hand guns, knives, explosives, and long range weaponry (snipers, etc) Weaknesses Audiokinesis Misfire: When intentionally using Invisibility, his Audiokinesis misfires resulting in him being deaf while invisible; if he turns others invisible they go deaf as well during the time of invisibility. Video cameras/tape recorders won’t be able to pick up sound if he’s invisible and using the item; by extension, the devices won’t work if someone he turned invisible is holding them Invisibility Drawback: '''He can’t see anything he turns invisible (this includes himself) '''Invisibility Misfire: '''When intentionally using Audiokinesis, his Invisibility misfires resulting in him being slightly more visible than usual (a lite glow to him so to speak) '''Audiokinesis Limitations: Must absorb sound in order to use it as a blast. The amount of sound absorbed determines the strength of the blast. Would take standing front row at a concert, with the music at max, in addition to the sounds of the crowd to generate a sonic attack at his max strength OCC This character is played by the same RPer that plays Captain America, Kingpin, and Spider-Man Category:SHIELD Category:SHIELD Cadet Category:Created Characters